Take Yorroy
Take Yorroy (たけ よっろい Take Yorroi) is a former Training Branch N-3 member and currently a mage of the guild Tartarus. At the age of seventeen, she joined Tartarus, because she discovered her real race. She was transformed into a demon at the age of two, by her mad father. She is often called "The Iron Drunkard", because she loves drinking various types of drinks, whose main ingredient is alcohol, so alcoholic beverages. Her worst enemy is Knepper. Appearance Take is a young, thin and short girl. Her whole body is hidden by a black-white costume looking like panda's body. We can't see her real face, because it's also hidden by a mask. On the top of her head she wears two red buns. Take wears a quite simple, red dress and a yellow belt. Her hands are wrapped in bandages. Take wears wooden boots bound by green strings. Her main weapon is a panda head-looking shield, which is also used by her as an offensive weapon. She also carries a cylindrical object on her back. Her post-timekip appearance changed a lot. She still has got the same costume, but she rather wears loose short, fluffy trousers, which look like Chinese lanterns. instead of short dressess. Mainly her whole outfit is based on traditional Chinese clothing. Her belt isn't a simple rope anymore, it's a black and white, tight belt, which shows some kanji signs. She also has got giant, red Chinese buns with characteristic "needles" on her head, adorned by big, straight bamboo leaves. Take also wears a loose, soft, mostly red Chinese T-shirt or blouse, showing most of her tummy. Her whole body is adorned by a lot of colourful beads, partially looking like cherries. She wears high sandals. Also Take has got a big, red bracelet on her right forearm. Before the time-skip Take wears more loose dressess, and her costume doesn't cover her whole body, like after the time-skip. Her hair is fair and her skin is extremely pale. She carries a strange, cylindrical object on her back. Later we inquire it's a big container with alcohol. But not for attacking. For drinking...Her guildmark is on her right shoulder. She doesn't wear bandages on her hands. Take's first, post-timeskip appearance partially looks like before the time-skip, except the panda mask. Personality Even in Tartarus Take is an exteremely easygoing, cheerful and talkative person. Although her personality is very optimistic, she is able to change it quite quickly, which is usually annoying for her boss, Kyouka Reiseiten.She loves being with her team mates, doesn't really feel like standing in the corner of the room and not saying anything. As it's mentioned before, Take is not always an easygoing person. She can turn into a calm and collective female responsible for what she does.She loves drinking alcoholic beverages, that's why she's often called The Iron Drunkard, because of her special abilities, although she was defeated by Bacchus in the drinking competition quite quickly. Take loves pandas, that's why her whole appearance is based on this animal. Later we inquire that she is really a panda demon.Take's hobbies are drinking, fighting and talking, especially when she used to train in the Training Branch N-3. Synopsis *Fairy Tail: Falling Hazard **The Midsummer Night's Dream Magic and Abilities The Alchemist -it's a quite rare type of Re-equip, allowing the user to freely summon different types of liquids or potions.This magic lets the user summon potions, draughts, elixirs, brews, cordials, drafts, drams, drinks, libations, liquids, liquors, medicines, mixtures, nips, philters, remedies, restoratives, spirits, elements, stimulants, tonics, balms, chemicals and aromatics. They use this for fighting, healing, escaping and supportin, so it's a a very helpful kind of Magic. It's often considered similar to Perfume Magic, but it's not the same magic. Take's mixtures are kept in little bottles or even vials that are styled in Chinese dragons design. They contain mainly liquids with specific ingredients, allowing her to create spectacular effects. For example she is able to summon a fire liquid, which grants her the ability to nullify Fire Magic. Master Hand-to-hand combatant: Take is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using her The Alchemist magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from her strength, Take has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for herto match melee-specialists of Kyouka's caliber in battle. She's famous because of this ability. When she fights face-to-face, she usually wins. That's why she prefers close combat to Magic, like Miki Chickentiger. Trivia *Take Yorroy can be translated as 'bamboo armour'. *Her appearance is based on Pandawa from the game Dofus and Wakfu. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Articles in process